Elysium Ascendant
Elysium Ascendant was first classified as "Rogue Jaeger" due to his construction without the PPDC's permission, but was later fully approved and now fulfills his duty as coastal defender. Construction and "Rogue" status In 2039, two years after the begin of the Second Kaiju War, Grafen's attack from the Lake of Constance sent shockwaves through all non-coastal cities, now fearing a Kaiju attack as well although not living in directly endangered places. This panic also spread onto Martin Pavlovska, German engineer with polish origins. Abandoning his main work and starting to study Jaeger engineering, Pavlovska started the blueprints for the first unofficial German Jaeger. Soon understanding that the German government mostly didn't support his work, Martin Pavlovska relocated his Jaeger workshop into an abandoned Nazi Bunker, knowing the German government didn't watch this place due to his history. Already being joined by many friends and other like-minded Germans, Pavlovska finished his blueprints, contacted a bunch of German start-up Anti-Kaiju weapon manufacturers (namely Höllschrei, Ascension Project and Paladin Platings) and let them imply their world-exclusive tech into his creation. With everything done except the actual Jaeger construction, Pavlovska And Friends/P.A.F. (as they've been called by some) contacted the Mexican "Steel Merchants", a semi-legal Jaeger bodypart trading organisation, to get P.A.F. enough functional bodyparts to get a working Jaeger together. At first, P.A.F. and the Elysium Project had struggle to convince the seasoned smugglers to their cause, what rapidly changed when Cassie Ryans, the only human being to ever solo bring down a Kaiju without a Jaeger (actually, she used her father's S&K Anti-Tank Rifle), joined the community...and with her, the support of Ryan Svanscov himself and the start-up section of Svanscov&Karim Armaments. From that point on, P.A.F. and the Elysium Project went on in an incredible pace, even much faster than a standard Jaeger Construction. After seven months of hard work, Elysium Ascendant was ready to test - but P.A.F. needed to take him outside the bunker to do so. Even though Martin Pavlovska himself chose a hidden clearing deep inside the black forest, Elysium Ascendant surprisingly discovered a Squad of rogue drones from Liechtenstein, a remaining unit from the Jaeger War and quickly got rid of the faulty combat drones after a quick confrontation. After first discovering the Jaeger, the government planned to scrap Elysium Ascendant although all weapon systems were fully functional and the power core ran smoother than most other Jaeger cores. Then, after a month of trial and the help of Ryan Svanscov, Elysium Ascendant was moved to Iceland along with his pilots Cassie Ryans and Simon Pavlovska (a couple of two 19-year-olds and the youngest Jaeger pilots performing full duty worldwide). Weapons and unorthodox improvements With three thriving armory start-ups and the support of a world-renowned company, Elysium Ascendant is heavily armed with exclusive tech that no other Jaeger worldwide uses currently. EA is equipped with multiple Höllschrei Missile Carriages in chest, shoulders and upper arms, capable of launching Light Anti-Kaiju Missiles (LAKM) with an incredible rate of fire, almost reaching the speed of an AK-47, S&K contributed Caustic Fistblades (similar to the ones Kali Assailant is using) and pimped up Elysium Ascendant's Power Core to be constantly overclocked (based on WW2 WEP) and a Beryllium-induced chest particle charger similar to Obsidian Fury's (but green). Also, the Broadening Chainblade weapon prototype was integrated into both forearms: an extendable Anti-Kaiju melee weapon that could vary its width between a razor-sharp narrow stabbing blade, a standard issue sword (basically a basic Chain Sword but more stable) and an extra wide, two-handed cleaver. Stabbing into a Kaiju's joint with a narrow blade, then quickly extending it to cleaver size and mostly straight up severing the Kaiju's limb from his body has become a pretty popular move amongst Pilots that have already access to this tech. Paladin Plating implemented their revolutionary Nanite Plating (highly durable Beryllium/Copper/Titanium plates with remote Nanobots inside them) that enhances the durability of Armor parts that are being attacked actively (e.g. chest and arm plates) or need to be reinforced for blocking Kaiju attacks by transferring Nanobots from unharmed body regions (e.g. Arm Enhancement draws Nanites from the back of the knees). Combat Mobility is ensured through Ascension Project's Mobility Boosters: by igniting multiple small rocket boosters all over the Jaegers body (like Crimson Typhoon's back boosters, but more) to speed up movements and give hits more power. Also, an experimental Kaiju Blood Jetpack similar to the ones the S&K Repair Drones use is built into EA's back to allow jumps or hovering short distances. This mighty copper-coulured stature with green glowing visor and chest reactor does arouse respect around any other Jaeger, transmitting the message of ordinary people knowing how to defend themselves, too. Kills and further deployment Successfully having destroyed seven rogue Combat Drones in his first field test, Elysium Ascendant already got some fighting experience when he got deployed to stop category IV Kaiju Slamdor alongside of Caravaggio Elite, but didn't get the confirmed kill although causing about 70% of the total damage done. Then, Elysium Ascendant got a killstreak of seven confirmed despatches when participating in Operation Aequor. Category:SWB Category:Jaegers